One Night with the King
by DDNorthman
Summary: An AU story... With the marriage contract expiring between Louisiana and Oklahoma within 6 months, the King demands fresh un-bitten donors to celebrate his bachelorhood. Some were abducted, including Sookie. Things change for the King after 1 night with a certain donor.
1. Chapter 1

**I am still working on Glamour Proof, but this story was rambling around in my head and would not stop. I decided I better just get it out of my head. I am not sure how many chapters it will end up being just yet. I hope you enjoy it! I have no beta, any mistakes are my own. All chapters are SPOV unless otherwise indicated.**

**I own nothing, don't sue.**

**and now, One Night with the King...**

Chapter 1

Waking up slowly I find myself to be very groggy. I have a killer headache and my mouth feels like it's filled with cotton because it's so dry. Blinking my eyes over and over, my vision is blurred but slowly clearing. My disability however, is very much intact and I find that there are 5 other women locked in this room with me, who are all unconscious.

Our tiny room of captivity is dark with only one faint light bulb glowing from the ceiling. There are no windows, wall décor, furniture or any other items that could remotely provide us with any form of comfort. The floor is bare cement, and is cold, but in the summer heat the chill is somewhat welcome. The door to the room doesn't let in any light around it; there is no doorknob or locking mechanism on this side.

I don't know about how the others got here, but I was taken against my will. The last thing I remember is leaving Merlotte's after work and driving home. Looking over myself, I find that I'm still wearing my work uniform of black short shorts, and a tight fitting white T-shirt. Thankfully my necklace is still around my neck. It is a different chain but it is the charm on it that means the most to me. It was the last gift my father gave me before he and my mother died in the flood when I was seven years old. The charm itself is just a simple little globe of the sun. My clothing seems to feel pulled and stretched out, which makes me wonder just what happened to me and how long I have been here. I feel dirty, my hair is a mess, and I would pay anyone for a toothbrush.

The only family around to worry about me is my brother, Jason. I only see him if he is hungry. He either stops by Merlotte's with the road crew, or raids my refrigerator unannounced. Thinking about Jason brings tears to my eyes. He wanders from so many of the ladies beds in Bon Temps that it could be a few days before anyone knows I am gone. I had three days off from work after trading shifts with Arlene and Holly, so Sam will never realize I am gone. At least I won't have to worry about Gran. She had a heart attack followed by a stroke which caused her death three years ago. Thankfully, she did not go through much pain, the stroke occurred while she slept one night and she just never woke up. The last three years without her have been a struggle. Some months I go without my phone so that I can eat. At least living out so far from town I don't have a water bill, I make use of the well water just fine. Gran and I never had cable either; we would rather listen to the radio or read. Most mornings Gran would spend time in either her vegetable or flower garden. The flowers around the old farm house have suffered since her passing, but I have made the vegetables flourish. That garden has saved me a bit on groceries when it is in season, so much so that I have even went and had a few fruit trees planted on the property to see if I can get those to produce for me as well.

Now that I feel a bit more awake, I reach out with my mind to figure out where I am. I learned at an early age I am not like everyone else. I can hear what people are thinking. Some people broadcast their thoughts as pictures, others as just their internal voice. A few, like Sam, are much more difficult and snarly to hear. The last night I worked before waking up here there were a few minds like that in the bar.

Sam seemed worried and watched the strangers like a hawk, but tried to look like nothing was wrong. Since I've worked there since I was 22, I can read Sam's body language better than most. Something was up that night – I guess now I know what. I just wonder if Sam knew they would follow me home and take me from the steps of my own home; if he did know why didn't he warn me or help me?

Right now I don't hear any voices or thoughts nearby. What I do pick up are a few voids moving about. That is odd. I have never experienced anything like that before. There are three of them. I am afraid to find out what they are so I won't move. Maybe I can will myself back to sleep. After a long while that's just what I did.

"Sookie… Sookie… Sookie…" I wake up to find Dawn, one of Jason's many conquests shaking me awake. "Vamps just took Maudette out of here! What are we gonna do? Where are we?" Dawn is on the verge of tears. She is usually very tough, beautiful, but tough. Dawn is a very tall brunette with legs that go on for days; whereas I am not even average height with long blonde hair. If there is anything that I am vain about, it is my hair. My eyes are blue, nothing outlandish about them. Any number of the guys in the area would love to get their hands on my chest. To me, my chest is just a source of agony that causes my back to ache after working a long shift at the bar. Wait… did she just say that vampires took Maudette?

"How can you be so sure that they were vampires? I mean, it's just that we've never had a vampire in Bon Temps, Dawn. They've been in the open for what – like ten years, and running the major power structures and political systems for longer than that probably… Why would they risk taking women away from their homes and families?" This just makes no sense at all. What am I missing? Surely the vampires would not seek to anger the general population this way. This will only bolster groups like the Fellowship of the Sun to gain more ground against the vampires.

Dawn rolls her eyes at me, "Seriously Sookie? Haven't you watched any of the state news lately? The King and Queen's marriage contract expires within the year. The vampires have been looking for and collecting various people to refill the royal donor lists for months now. Everyone in the states of Louisiana and Oklahoma has been on edge for quite a while now. It seems that the search has finally reached out little neck of the woods. Have you been living under a rock or something?" Apparently I have indeed been living under a rock. How have I not heard about any of this? Looking at the other girls here with Dawn and me, I can see why they might have been chosen. All of them with long hair, long legs and beautiful faces. I must have been taken by mistake; I mean besides my obvious differences in beauty and height, I am a 28 year old virgin. I could never please a vampire; I would never know what to do. It's one thing to see and hear things, but it is quite another to actually physically do them.

When I finally sit up I find myself very dizzy and soon blackout. Upon waking up I find myself in a much different room and laying on a soft surface. My disability allows me to find that I am not alone but with a snarled brain and one that sounds like the static on a radio. I feel myself being poked and prodded and finally a needle being placed into my arm.

"She is beginning to wake up finally. Quinn, time to explain to the girl what is going on. I can't have her fainting again due to neglect or shock. These girls are all dehydrated and have not eaten anything in days. Are the King's rules to be followed in such a manner as this? I don't believe he would find this at all acceptable. If they arrive weak they will be useless. Everyone knows of his voracious appetites." After this the needle is removed from my arm and I open my eyes to see a tiny woman at my side. She reminds me of a hobbit from The Lord of the Rings, but she isn't cute at all. "How do you feel girl? I have given you some fluids to help you feel better. My name is Doctor Ludwig. It appears as though you were drugged when brought here. I have made a report of that to Quinn, the King's day captain. I have also taken a few tubes of your blood to see if there is anything else I need to correct in your body. Have no fear, you are safe."

With that she collects her various items and leaves me alone with a very tall man. His brain reminds me of Sam and the strangers in the bar. He rises from a chair on the other side of the room and approaches me. On closer inspection he reminds me of Mr. Clean with a bald head, violet eyes, and muscles that are truly overwhelming. Upon taking a seat on the floor next to where I lay it seems as though he almost sniffs me. This just gets weirder and weirder. Nobody will ever believe me if I live to tell my tale of what is happening to me; first a hobbit and now Mr. Clean with an obsession of sniffing me.

"The manner in which you were brought here was not of my choosing. The men, who are responsible for your current state of ill health shall be punished, do not fear. My name is John Quinn, the King's day captain of security. The King has ordered me to find the loveliest ladies available to become blood donors for his up and coming bachelor days when his marriage contract expires with Oklahoma. He wants only those who have never been bitten by a vampire; do not use drugs, and who eat a healthy diet. The current donors are to be a gift to the Queen from the King. He wishes to only have donors from his loyal citizens of Louisiana." The King is very handsome; surely he would have no difficulty in getting volunteers to be donors. The very thought of being bitten brings my hand to my neck, where I feel that my beloved necklace is gone.

"What happened to my necklace that I always wear? It carried the last gift from my father before my parents died on it. I want it back. It's obvious that I am not the kind of quality donor that is being sought after; my physical attributes are nothing like the others I was with. Send me home." I know it is unlikely that my pleas will be granted, but a girl has to try. I then attempt to sit up and Mr. Clean helps me up. The room spins a little but I manage to stay upright. After a few slow deep breaths I begin to feel somewhat better. He hands me a bottle of chilled water, which I thank him for. It truly tastes delicious. While I am drinking he walks over to the table and brings over a box and places it in my lap.

"The chain was broken, so I ordered it to be replaced. The charm looks to be very old and rare. Do you know what is says on the back of it?" After taking a few more swallows of the water I look at him.

"I have no idea. My father told me it was an old family heirloom. He said that I should never take it off because it would help keep me safe… obviously that was wrong cause here I am. Is there anything to eat around here or a place to shower? I feel disgusting and am grossing myself out. How long have I been missing for?" I find myself on the verge of tears, which is bothersome because I don't think I can stand to lose any fluids, and I hate crying in front of strangers.

"To my best knowledge, you have been a guest here at the palace for a little over twenty-four hours, before that you were in transit for another thirty-six hours or so. Thankfully my men arrived at that dump you were in before Liam, Diane, and Malcolm had gotten to you. They made a mess of the girl called Maudette. This room is the common room for the prospective donors. The television is not connected to cable or anything but the home movie system. You will be able to watch any movie that you would like and you can listen to music on the sound system. I will take you to your room. You will share it with 3 other girls. It has a large bathroom attached with a small kitchenette, dining space and a very small seating area. You will find food, clothes, and anything you need there. If you find there are things that you would like, notify me or a member of my staff and we will take care of it. As the donors are disqualified, they will leave. I have every belief that you will be here for a very long time. I would get used to that idea if I were you." This sucks! I can tell by looking at him that he is very serious.

"What about my brother, my job, and my home! You can't just keep me here. I have a life in Bon Temps." Granted it's not much of a life, but it is mine all the same. Without answering me he opens a door and assists my inside and closes then locks the door with me inside. When I turn around I see that it is a room about the size of my living room and kitchen at home. Along one wall are bunk beds with four closets. On the opposite wall there are two doors, one leads to the bathroom and the other is locked. One of the lower beds is empty and I see that my name is on pillow, so we must have assigned beds. There is a robe and fresh pajamas on the bed. I pick up the items and wander off to find a shower. After that is done I will sleep. Food can wait a bit since I have no appetite and feel exhausted.

**AN: Thanks for reading! Constructive feedback is welcome. **

**5/8/12**


	2. Chapter 2

**First I have to say how shocked I am about the response to the first chapter! Thank you all so much for the alerts, favoriting, and the wonderful reviews! Each one means a lot to me and help to write this story just that much faster!**

**I have no beta, any mistakes are my own. This chapter is one of the few EPOVs I plan on having, so enjoy! Some aspects of this are not quite NSFW, but close.**

**I own nothing, don't sue.**

Chapter 2 - EPOV

This is the last mandatory visit of my wife, Queen Freyda of Oklahoma. For me it cannot be over soon enough. Yes, she is beautiful, but I find myself exceedingly bored of her constant demands for more power and more money. Before Freyda can arrive I review my emails, voicemails and text messages.

One email that captures my attention, from Quinn, regards the treatment and manner of some of the prospective blood donors. It seems that the weres that Quinn contracted out to recruit the potential donors were lazy and physically abducted a few of the ladies. He attached pictures of their appearance upon arrival to the palace. This is just horrible. They were drugged, fondled, and some of them were bitten and drank from by the vampires assigned to their night-time security. There are so many things about this mess that I find to be unacceptable; it's truly ridiculous. How dare anyone drop fang on what is mine? Heads will roll for this mess. Not to mention it seems the donors were not provided with food, water, or bathrooms. Are these idiots trying to assist the Fellowship of the Sun? Quinn mentions one girl from my old area who was so dehydrated that Doctor Ludwig was called in; he also provides a picture of a charm on a necklace worn by one of the donors… interesting. I could be wrong, but the inscription on it looks to be Fae. I shall have Godric look at it to see if my maker agrees with my assessment. My fangs ache and my cock twitches to life at the mere thought of drinking a Fae again. It has been at least three hundred years.

At least I do not have to leave the comfort of my palace for this mandatory spousal visit. It allows me time to relax that I otherwise would not have. Normally I would be feasting on one or two of my donors right now, but the Queen insists on doing that together after we pleasure each other. Freyda tends to be a bit masochistic in her pleasures. She is a young vampire compared to myself, and still finds extreme pain to be somewhat pleasurable. Whereas, I have been around long enough to know that the only thing new is someone new, thus my reasoning for my getting an entirely new donor pool. Once I have had each and every one of them I will select my favorites and the others will be released or offered the opportunity to be donors for my staff. Thinking of all that fresh pussy causes my pants to tent even tighter. It is at this moment that my soon to be former wife enters my office.

I watch as Freyda walks slowly from the door to show off her nearly see-through dress and six inch stilettos. Could she appear any more desperate for my attentions? I think not. I know that she wants to re-bond for another 100 years, but I have absolutely no intention of doing so; there is no incentive for me to do so at this time. I would rather bond with Sophie Anne than to Freyda again, and that is saying something. At least California has some money and a beautiful country to tour.

Once Freyda arrives behind my desk she sees my erection and immediately drops her fangs and lowers herself to her knees. This fool thinks I am hard for her, if she only knew the truth. Maybe if I told her she would become upset and leave. Once she has removed my shaft from my pants she begins licking it. "Mmmm, Eric… you taste so good." She continues to blabber on and on while licking, sucking, and slurping on me. I lay my head back because I can't stand watching her; I just want this over with. To speed things along I grab her dress and rib it off of her body. I flip her so she is still working on me but now her center is in front of my face. Gratefully, this is the last time I will have to do this. Knowing her tastes as I do, I do not start slowly. I immediately slam my fist into her loose channel. Within a few pumps she is wetter than a monsoon, and swallowing my cock down her throat. I pump my hips a few times and release in the back of her throat. One down, nine to go; per our contract we both must reach orgasm ten times for annual visit or it is not valid. At this rate I will be done with her inside of an hour and I will never have to work so hard for release again.

Two hours later I am showered with a fresh set of clothes on and on my way to the dining room to share a last few donors with Freyda. While I drink from the neck of the donors, Freyda prefers to go down on each of them and drink from the femoral artery. Pam selected two lovely red headed twins for this evening. They are spicy, but a bit fatty in flavor. Obviously their diet has been negligent. My usual donors eat only organic and the freshest possible options. The Queen prefers the fatty flavor though, thus Pam's choice of the twins. Upon completion of dinner, Freyda pouts and again begs to me about extending out contract. I simply roll my eyes and walk away; she then leaves my compound and state not long afterward.

Thank Odin that I will never have to go through that again. I almost feel like I need to disinfect my entire body and every room Freyda has ever entered. In fact… "PAM!"

"Yes Master?" She finds me quickly; perhaps she knows what I am about to request. My child does lives to shop, no matter what the reason is.

"I wish to redo and repurpose any room that Freyda has ever been inside of. I want new décor to welcome back my bachelor days of feeding and fucking. See to it, you know my standards. Get to it immediately." Pam smiles from ear to ear. If I didn't know better I would think she might cry.

"Right away your Majesty. Any special requests?" It is almost as though she can read my mind. I do love my child!

"Yes." I lean in and continue in Old Norse, "I want my secret passage to the donor's wing and rooms reopened as soon as possible… I have many evaluations to complete, and many positions to fill." I smirk at her and lick my fangs and lips.

"Hmmm, please let me know if you need any assistance with your evaluations. The kingdom would only suffer if you were to over exert yourself…" Pam knows of my stamina first hand and that I have incredible rebound time. She winks at me and leaves to begin her new task, already on her cell phone.

Since we have just begun glammoring the old donors to send them to Oklahoma and receiving the new potential donors there are many more humans than normal in the palace. Security is that much more important, Quinn and Rasul will have their hands full until I can weed out the less desirable of the donors. Quinn is working on cleaning them up and taking multiple pictures of each of them in catalog book of sorts for me to later scan through. Each donor will have their own page. Next to their pictures there will be any vital statistics (height, weight, and cup size), political information, and personal preferences (what positions they like, do they swallow or spit). I intend to only have natural breasts to feed on, I don't enjoy the flavor of saline or silicone, and I don't like how they feel in my hands. I will of course have a few young men in the ranks as well, though not my usual preference. Sometimes a little prostate stimulation is just what I need to relax and Godric is not always available to me due to the needs of the Kingdom. Once I evaluate each individual, I will include my notes into the book for my personal records.

As I notice the time, I head to the throne room for my usual nightly court meeting for the Kingdom. As I sit and listen to more of the boring blah blah blah of the usual reports, Godric enters the throne room. I change my phone app from solitaire over to email and ask him to look at the picture of the charm that was brought in with the new donors. I don't mention what my thoughts are, I just ask him for his. I watch his reaction with interest. The look of shock on his face is quickly removed and replaced with a look of bliss. I can see that he is having the same response I had. His pants are tenting just as mine did. Godric looks at me with a twinkle in his eyes, and then begins to type a response to me. His response is two words in all caps, 'SKY FAE.' My shock causes me to take a sharp inhale of needless air. I immediately dismiss the council and proceed to one of my private meeting rooms with Pam and Godric following behind me.

It is something like this that makes me exceedingly grateful to have my child and my maker at my side. To have a Faery in my donor rolls would be truly divine, if I can control my hunger and bloodlust, but it would be very dangerous. The Fae would never allow it; Prince Niall Brigant, the current ruler of the Faerys and his entire line are known to be very powerful, devious and dangerously beautiful. To have a member of his clan here as a donor would be… I have to know, "Are you sure?"

Godric becomes very serious, "Without a doubt. It has been centuries since I have seen that symbol, but yes, I am absolutely certain." I look over towards Pam who only has a look of confusion on her face.

"This stays between us. Nobody else must learn of this. We do not know which donor it belongs to, or if it is simply a coincidence." Godric nods, while Pam continues to look confused. I turn to leave, "I do not wish for Compton to find out about this. His whore of a maker has an affinity for any and everything Fae. If we have what I think we do, it must be protected at all cost. The same goes for Victor, his greed and jealousy is enough to tolerate as it is."

After leaving Godric and Pam I head to the royal library to do some research. Thankfully, this library is eyes only for a very select few. There are books and scrolls here that I would guard with a vengeance. I collect legends and myths, some of which are filled with more truth than not. Since I have had over one thousand years of existence and my maker over two thousand, I am more easily able to spot the hidden truths. Somewhere and some time ago I vaguely recall a story of a Princess, the last of her line and a warrior from a rival clan. Now I just need the time to find the story without raising any suspicious flags for Victor or Compton.

There is an old vampire proverb; you can only trust the vampire you make. When it comes to Victor Madden and William Compton that proverb could not be truer. I still have serious doubts about having those two in my council even after fifteen years, but I cannot do anything about those doubts without reason. So I wait and anticipate their treacherous motives and plan for the time when I can dispose of them. After an hour in my library, I decide to go to the donor wing and speak with Quinn about the newest batch of potential donors.

On my way I pass the obnoxious Victor and the weasel Compton speaking in hushed tones in the corridor. Upon seeing me they immediately stop and bow to me. "Majesty, what claimed your interest during the meeting at court? Is there a threat to the state that we should be aware of?" Ah, Mr. Compton is curious is he? How shall I distract him? I must find something for him to do that shall send him away often.

I sigh. "No Bill. Nothing as serious as that. Just some unexpected news that Godric and I found to be quite… unique." With that I have about two hours before dawn and am feeling hungry for something new. I make my way to the donor wing and ask Quinn to find me a new brunette. I might as well quench my thirst and begin screening the new donors. This should be a very enjoyable few hours. If this one keeps my interest long enough to go past sunrise she will be a keeper.

**AN: Thanks so much for taking your time to read the story! Reviews and Constructive feedback are both welcome.**

**5-10-12 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, thank you for all of the reviews and alerts. I can't say how much the support means to me. Work has been very busy, lots of trauma patients with the nice weather that has arrived. I fell asleep at the computer last night after work and had to finish this after another long day of work today, thus I have not had the chance to respond to recent reviews, but I will do so tomorrow!**

**A point from chapter 2 to clarify… Eric drank from the donors with Freyda. However, unlike Freyda he did not put anything other than his fangs in them. He later requested a donor to f/f. He did shower after his 'visit' with Freyda. Not sure if any of that was clear or not?**

**I have no beta, any mistakes are my own. I own nothing, don't sue.**

Chapter 3

After a few blissful hours of sleep, I wake up when Dawn is entering the room from the shower. Unfortunately, I am so tired that I can't block out her thoughts. She apparently passed her first test as a donor and thoroughly enjoyed that 'test' from the King. He took her over and over for hours and told her that she tasted delicious. Her memories of the King's body are wonderful. He has sculpted pecks and abs and that drool-worthy v-cut at his hips. When Dawn recalls the feeling of the first penetration, she is overwhelmed at the stretching and filling sensations he caused. That was something that she has never experienced before. For Dawn to feel that way is saying something because she is not exactly lacking in sexual experience. I have never experienced any sort of release like what she experienced with the King; I feel somewhat jealous. I don't know why, it's not like I plan on sticking around here for too long anyways.

As Dawn climbs her ladder to the bunk above mine, she sees that I am awake and climbs back down to talk to me. Oh God, please no more. She is already a rather loud broadcaster without the conversations to add to it. She sits on the edge of my bed. "I didn't mean to wake you up Sookie. I'm sorry. I'm so excited to be here! At first I was frightened, but after being fucked a million different ways from Sunday, I think I will like it here very very much. The King has the body of a God and the sexual skills to back it up let me tell ya!" She actually sighs. "I don't know how I will ever be able to walk correctly tomorrow…" and with that Dawn gets up and climbs up to her bed. Within minutes she is sleeping deeply and my mind is my own again.

How am I ever going to survive being here if everyone broadcasts like Dawn? I wonder if I can see that little hobbit lady again. She said she was a Doctor, she must know something or someone that can help me. I'll never have any peace if I can't block out the thoughts that are bound to overwhelm me. There are four of us in this room. There were at least ten other doors off of that main room I was in; that means there are at least forty of us here. That's if those rooms are set up like this one. This could become really messy very quickly. Women will get jealous of others, fights will break out. This could end up worse than a Monday Night Football game at the bar with a beer and wings special. I hope whoever is running this goat rodeo has some way to keep everyone calm.

Since it's obvious that sleep is not going to return to me anytime soon, I get up and take care of my morning needs, then head to the kitchen area for something to eat. I end up with a bowl of cereal, a banana, some grape juice (since I have an allergy to citrus fruit), and buttered toast. It's nothing major, but it fills me up, and I didn't feel like cooking. Lord only knows if anyone would wake up due to the smell of food and I am enjoying the relative silence. After I am done eating I search for the dish soap and clean up my small mess, then put everything away. I fill up my glass with water and head back to my bed and put my water glass on the small shelf on the wall. I then decide to open my assigned closet. There are a few generic clothing items there hangings, two small shelves in the middle with towels and wash cloths. The bottom of the closet has three drawers. In the top drawer I find a binder. I grab that and close up the closet and climb back into my bed. Thankfully, I have a small built in lamp that is just bright enough for me to look at the binder. It has a brief map and information section on the donor's area in it. I see that there is also a pool somewhere for the donors to use. I will at least be able to work on my tan while I'm here. It also states that for our safety, vampires are not allowed on our designated floor. The only exceptions to that rule are the King, and our night time security staff. The security is to remain outside of the doors to the common room. Unless there is active violence occurring, the vampire guards will not enter the donor area. That's good to know. The binder also lists food, clothing, books, movies, music and various art supplies that we can order. I find that I am excited about the books and the art supplies.

A few hours later I woke up with the binder still open on my lap and the door leading to the common room open. Reaching up to my neck I adjust the new chain for my necklace. If I have nothing else of my own at least I have this. Before I can lose myself to my memories, there is a knock at the door where I see Quinn looking at me. As he enters the room Quinn sniffs me again, and his eyes dilate. He clears his throat, "Good afternoon, Sookie. Doctor Ludwig is here and would like to see how you are doing. Did you rest well, and get enough to eat?" This guy is hot-cold, hot-cold to the point that I am feeling whiplashed. I wish he would just pick a mood and stick with it.

"Hi. What time is it? I did sleep for a few hours. I woke up when Dawn came back from her… you know, time with the King. I couldn't sleep so I got a bit of food then. I found this binder in my closet and started looking it over. There are a lot of rules and protocols to learn huh?" As I'm speaking with Quinn I notice that there aren't as many voices as I expected there to be in the common room. I wonder where everyone is…

"It's late in the afternoon. Get dressed in something from your closet. There is a laundry service for the donors and anyone else that lives in the palace; just put your pajamas in the bag that is hangings in your closet and it will be taken care of. When you're ready I will take you to see the Doc. Don't take too long." With that Quinn leaves for the common room. There is a second snarled brain out there with twenty-five other minds. There must be something specifically different about Quinn and Sam; their brains are so different. Maybe one day I will find out what that difference is.

I decide to wear jeans and a light weight grey mock turtle-neck shirt. The only shoes that are available to me are flip flops so I guess they will have to do for now. When I enter the common room the other snarly brain guy stands up and walks over to me.

"Hi there little lady, my name is Alcide. I'll be one of the guards assigned to you and the other donors. Anything you need just ask. All of us work for the King and serve to make him happy. If the donors are healthy and happy so is the King." This Alcide is just about as tall as Quinn and has almost as much muscle too. He has a full head of dark wav brown hair, green eyes, and an amazing smile. His mind is snarled, but not as dense as Quinn's. "Quinn and I are organizing the donors into groups for exercise, pool times, and what not; that way it breaks up some of the boredom for ya'll. Plus if we get you ladies to expend some energy there will be fewer chances for any fighting to break out between ya. The King prefers his donors to be very healthy, including diet and exercise."

"I was wondering earlier what we were gonna be doing with so much time available to us. I'm glad someone has thought about what having so many woman in a confined space could lead to; drama, bickering, and clicky in-fighting. A jealous woman is a dangerous thing, especially in this environment." I find Alcide to be just adorable. His manners are that of a southern gentleman. His mother should be very proud of him. At least he doesn't make his sniffing me too obvious; he just takes the occasional deep breath. I find him to be pleasant and calming to be around.

As Alcide and I are talking, Quinn walks up to us. "Sookie, you ready? Doctor Ludwig is ready to see you now." I nod to Quinn and say my nice to meet you's and good bye's to Alcide. I hope I will be able to speak with him more; he seems to be a very kind guy to me. "I sent the King an email last night about what condition you and some of the others were in when you arrived here. I also informed him that not all of you were here voluntarily. I do hope that he allows you to go home Sookie, I really do. I have this feeling that when he meets you…" Quinn's mind went from a calm and cool color to an angry red color in the flash of an eye.

Once Quinn and I leave the common room we go down the elevator by one floor. After walking down the hall for a while we finally come to a stop. Quinn knocks on the door and from the other side of it we hear a response. Quinn opens the door for me and places a hand on the small of my back. "I'll be waiting outside this door for you. Make sure if for some reason I'm not here when you're done, I want you to wait for me here so that you don't get lost trying to find your way back." I am thankful to have someone to look out for my safety, and I tell him so.

When the door closes behind me, I turn to see the Doctor looking at me. "Well… come on child! I don't have all day to waste on a lollygagger like you. Hop up on the table for me please."

When I look at the table she has indicated, it is actually a wide padded bench. I walk over to it and take a seat, exhaling a breath that I didn't know I was holding. I didn't realize how stressed my body felt for the last few hours until I sat down. My shoulders ache, my stomach feels like it's in knots, and my head is killing me. I look over at the Doctor and observe her looking over what I take to be my chart. There seems to be a lot in there; considering I haven't been here long, that's so not good. She turns around and looks at me, then looks back into the file nods to herself, closes the folder and walks over to me.

"Well young one, based on your labs from last night you need to have a day or two more of a bit of food and water, and in a few days you should feel better. I also recommend that you get outside to the pool for some fresh air and a bit of sun. I am going to clear you medically as a donor today. I highly doubt the King will get around to the blondes just yet." After taking a moment, she continues "You may have noticed that the other donors have these necklaces on. The core of it is silver; the only vampire that knows this secret is the King. It's meant to be that way for your protection. The outer metal is white gold…" The chain is a little bit thicker than the one I wear for my charm and it's much shorter, almost like a choker. "Any vampire who gets close enough to your neck will sense the silver in it; the idea is that the vampire should pull away from you. Of course you will have to then worry about a pissed off vampire, but then the only donors who wear these necklaces are the Royal donors, so the vampire would be facing the true death for touching what belongs to the King anyway." After I put it on I get an odd feeling of comfort from it.

I look at the Doctor, and I really want to ask about my disability but I don't think I can trust her. I want to trust her I really do, but I just can't. "What is it girl? You look worried and frightened. I know everyone here and even more individuals outside of the palace walls. I assure you, I have heard just about everything that there is to hear as a Doctor. Anything you say to me is confidential, unless you specifically give me permission to discuss a topic, or if there is an emergency where I need to disclose something about you during the course of treatment. I can help you."

After a few deep breaths, my eyes tear up. "I have a disability that I was born with. It's made my life hell at times. I have never consented to have a physical relationship because of it. I mean, can you imagine knowing what your date wants to do with and to your body, and then having any physical contact with them makes it that much more clearly and louder inside of your head?" I begin to feel cold and shiver causing goose bumps to break out all over my body. "My own mother thought that I was a freak and a monster. As a child I would answer questions that I heard in people's minds but they never actually said them verbally. My whole home town thinks that I am crazy, except for a few close friends and my brother that is. Being here has affected my ability to block a lot of the thoughts that I hear. I don't know how long I'm going to stay here without going insane."

When I finally have the courage to look up at the Doctor she is smiling at me. Huh? That was not the reaction I was expecting at all. "I was wondering when you would tell me about your telepathy. Your childhood seems to have been traumatic, which I now can better understand how it causes you to act toward others today… but child; your telepathy is a gift, not a disability. You could do a great deal of good with it. I'll see if there is someone I can contact quietly to assist you with it. For now though, I wouldn't tell anyone else about it, not even the King. Vampires have a tendency to use others they deem below themselves with no thought given to how their behavior effects those around them. The King is a strong, confident, arrogant, and knowledgeable leader, and the best vampire I know, but I truly do not know how he would react to your gift. One thing I do know is that others would do anything to have your ability under their control; be very mindful of that around here. Vamps can hear things from a great distance when the area is not warded against them." I nod y understanding, even though I still don't see how this telepathy could ever be seen as a gift nor do I know what a ward is. "Now, I'll see you here again tomorrow. Let me call Quinn to get you back upstairs. You can go out to the hall but leave the door open so that I can hear you."

As I open the door I wipe my tears from my face. I can't believe that I cried again. I need to get myself under control. In the not so distant distance I hear a faint popping noise and then an unknown male voice speaking "Why do you smell so good?" The next thing I know I am picked up by me throat and shoved into the wall being pinned there by a body. Then I feel a sting and a ripping sensation at my neck, but as soon as it's there it's gone. I slump to the floor coughing up blood. My flip flops are a good 5 feet away by the office door. I look over to my left to see Quinn, Alcide and the King restraining a brown haired vampire with silver. As I begin to feel light headed and my vision blurs the King vamps over to me within the blink of an eye. He has a look of concern on his face for a moment and then it's gone.

The King applies pressure to my neck with his shirt that he had on. "Little one… stay awake… you are safe now… I have you… stake awake… please little one, stay here with me… please…" The last things I see before the darkness takes me are the most brilliant blue eyes that I have ever seen.

**AN: Thanks for taking the time to read my story. Reviews and constructive feedback is welcome…**

**5/16/12**


	4. Chapter 4

**WOW! Holy response batman! That might have been an evil cliffy, but it felt like the natural place to stop and that was my longest chapter to date! I have to say, thanks again for all of the reviews and alerts, they really do help spur me onto write more! I am so happy that this little idea of mine has been well received.**

**I am a total failure at responding to reviews… but I figured you would rather I take my time to write the next phase of the story, than to use it responding to the reviews. I am still working on responding, it's just going really slowly.**

**I have no beta, any errors are my own. I own nothing, don't sue!**

Chapter 4

I feel like I have been hit by a Mack truck; even my hair hurts right now. It feels like there is a thousand pounds of rocks and sand weighing me down. I'm so tired that I can't even blink my eyes let alone open them. And why do I feel like I am being licked from neck to naval? Do I even want to know? Now the rocks and sand begins to move and it begins to feel like arms and legs holding me in place. My mind feels like it is slowly beginning to wake up. I hear with my telepathy a mind that seems to be humming and the static filled mind of Doctor Ludwig. My ears are ringing; if I had to guess it is because of blood loss. I vaguely hear my heart rate picking up its pace. Yep, someone is licking my neck. That is just gross! Who does that?

As the ringing in my ears begins to slowly clear, I hear a door click, but I can't tell if it was to let someone in or out of where ever I am. My telepathy seems to be on the fritz right now. I faintly hear voices murmuring in the room. The conversation seems to be beginning to escalate in its intensity. Then I hear a growl come from the rocks and sand… I am obviously missing something here because the conversation stopped at once. Since sand doesn't growl, what or who is holding me so still?

"Alright your Majesty… how is she doing? I see that you have managed to clean the wound and gotten it to stop bleeding for the time being. Has she given any signs of waking up at all?" I feel a small hand take my wrist to check my pulse, and a second hand brushes my forehead, but that hand feels much larger and cooler. That hand must belong to the King, based on what I am feeling now I can tell I am on a sofa or bed being held by the King… Oh. My. Stars! What am I going to do? One side of my mind is screaming- how am I going to get out of this mess now? -and the other side of my mind is saying: girl, lay back and enjoy this, he's super-hot!

"Her pulse has picked up in the last minute or so, but she hasn't moved at all. Thankfully she is not awake yet. I fear she will be in a great deal of pain once she does finally wake up." Then cool lips brush the top of my head. "I gave her a mouthful of blood, there was no other option at the time as you well know. I have the bond shut down right now. If she is in any pain upon waking I want to be notified immediately. I need to see to a few things. This should have never happened." With that, my body if slid onto a soft surface and a blanket is wrapped around me. I feel like a Sookie burrito, but I also feel safe in a soft cocoon. Again, I feel those cool lips ghost over my forehead, nose and lastly my lips. "Sleep well little one." A weight lifts from the soft surface that I resting on. "I will return in approximately 6 hours. Have the room-mates moved to a different room and their belongings moved with them. Bring in a larger bed for her to rest in. I will require a donor later to feed my bloodlust after dealing with the punishments; bring me something… spicy, unbitten and experienced." A cold hand cups my face briefly, then it's gone and with it the King.

"Alright Quinn, you heard him. Get to it. I have to stay here with the… girl. Until after she is in her new bed and has woken up so that I can assess her. I need to get her in top form and quickly, based on his Majesty's reaction earlier."

After what seemed like a few minutes I felt like I was waking up in a cold sweat. Then I hear Hanna in the common room speaking loudly, "I don't get it! Why does she get a room to herself? And she gets a king sized bed to sleep in? WHAT THE FUCK!" She finally ends up shouting at everyone. Before I could hear a response the door closed and my eyes finally blink open.

When I am finally able to get my vision to focus more, I see that I am back in my room, but it's different. For one I'm not in a bunk bed, nor are there any others in the room. The closets are open and empty; they are now positioned to block the view of the door to the common room from the bed, almost forming a hallway into the room. I like the privacy it will provide. Who did all of this and where did the other girls go? I wanted to stay close to Dawn, if for no other reason than to have someone from home nearby. Poor Jessica was abducted outside a friend's house in Monroe. She hasn't even graduated high school yet; she only had a few months more to go. Jessica wants to go to college to become a nurse. She has a kind heart but she is even more naive than I am. As for my last room-mate, Hanna… she came here from Savanna. Hanna is a volunteer here. She wants to get bitten and be owned by the King. Her mind is fuzzy to me, but I can get a read on her thoughts most of the time. I fear she could be a jealous one in bidding for the King's affections.

And then there is me. An abductee, whose first encounter with a vampire was in a hall where I was savagely bitten. How am I even still alive? I was coughing up blood and had even more oozing out of my neck. The Doctor must be really good. My ribs don't hurt anymore. My neck is a tiny bit sore, but I guess that is to be expected. As I try to sit up in the bed, I hear the room door open.

"OH! You have finally woken up. I feared the blood loss did more damage than I anticipated. Are you able to take a deep breath? The wound was rather large and deep at your neck. When you were slammed into the wall a couple of your ribs were also broken." Doctor Ludwig has a worried look on her face. I am able to swallow what little spit I have in my mouth.

I whisper my response, "My ribs don't bother me at all, but my neck is still sore. Who did that to me? Why did he attack me?"

After a long pause the Doctor hands me a glass of water and two unidentified pills to take. "That child was a six month old vampire whose maker was drained about a month ago. He had just left another one of the common donors' rooms when you stepped into the hall. Your scent was too strong from him to resist." Now Doctor Ludwig hands me some food and juice. The food looked good, but the juice smelled off. "Thankfully he had already fed heavily otherwise what happened to you could have been much worse. Here is your charm. The chain broke in the attack at my door. I found it next to your flip flops. I am looking at finding a stronger chain for you. For now put it on this safety pin and put it inside of your shirt so you can keep it with you."

After a sip of my water I check the juice again, yep- still smells off. "What's in this juice, it smells funny." I place the juice as far away from me as I can. The Doctor picks it up and smells it, walks it to the kitchenette and pours it down the sink.

"One of your old room-mates made it. I'm not sure exactly what was in it, but since you said it smelled off then we best not chance it. You have enough trouble now as it is without getting sick from food poisoning. How bad is your citrus allergy?"

That must have been in my medical records when she was looking at them in her office before. "Not as bad as my fathers or my aunts. My Dad had issues with lemons and my aunt Linda had issues with Limes. They would stop breathing if the contact was not noticed or corrected quickly. I just get hives all over if I ingest either of them. If my skin comes in contact with the juice I get a really painful rash. My brother and cousin never had any problems though, just me." Just thinking about the rashes I got as a child makes my skin crawl.

"Well, if I know the King, I don't think you'll have to worry about your attacker roaming around the palace grounds anytime soon. The King was set on punishment when he left here earlier. When he gets a hold of the… men who abducted you, well let's just say that they are going to be in a great deal of trouble." It seems like she is talking around a lot of things but not actually speaking specifically about anything.

"Doctor, how did I heal so quickly?" The Doctor looks at me. I don't know if she will answer my question or not. She doesn't seem like she wants to. Instead she digs into her bag and hands me an envelope.

"Some of your questions might be answered in there," as she points to the wax sealed envelope. As I look at the seal I realize it has the symbol of a Viking dragon boat on it; the symbol of the King. "The girls are eager to see you so I will allow them in. Make sure you eat and drink. This bottle of medicine has vitamins in it. I want you to take two of them every four hours. This will help you heal and boost your energy levels." With that she leaves and Dawn, Jessica, and Hanna come in.

I must look worse that I thought. At first they were jealous when they entered, and then they saw my neck. From what I see in Jessica's mind I would have to agree, I really do look bad. Dawn is looking at the broken donor necklace on the bedside table while she fingers her own at her neck. Hanna just has a smug look on her face. I don't even want to know what she is thinking. I just keep getting flashes of anger directed at me and Dawn.

As Jessica sits on the edge of the bed she gets teary eyed. "Sookie, what happened to you? Your neck…" She can't even finish her sentence. I take her hand in mine to comfort her.

"I was leaving Doctor Ludwig's office because she just cleared me medically as a donor… There was a newborn vampire in the hall, he attacked me. I don't know why. I remember Quinn and Alcide were there. I think the King was nearby too because I saw him just before I blacked out." Dawn and Jessica's eyes had gotten large from shock at the mention of being attacked by an unknown vampire. Hanna just had a smirk on her face. "Hanna, what have I done to you? Why are you so happy that I was attacked?"

She lightly laughs and begins to turn away from us to leave the room. "You just got disqualified from being a donor for the King… He only wants unbitten donors to pleasure him… remember? There is no reason that they should be keeping you here, yet here you still are, and in a room all to yourself…" Dawn, Jessica, and I all look at each other in shock. She is right! They should be letting me go, not keeping me here. Something else must be going on. Just as Hanna reaches the door, Quinn arrives and states that the King requires Jessica and Hanna's presence in his private chambers immediately.

"Don't worry, Jess… the King almost has an innate sense of what his donor needs or requires in the moment, you will be safe." Dawn reassures her with a hug and leaves the room as well. I have a great deal to think about, but first I really need to shower. I slowly make my way to the common room door and close it.

After my shower, I chose a long sleeve cotton nightgown, opting for comfort over fashion. While I am sitting down to read a book, I hear a knock at the door and Alcide enters. "Hey Sookie… You up?"

"Yeah. What's up Alcide? Here to let me go home now?" I look at the bags he is holding then back up at his face. He has a confused look on his face.

"I have some pre-cooked meals for you that Doctor Ludwig wants you to eat. They smell really good. Just follow the heating times for the microwave that are taped to the lids and you should be fine." As Alcide begins to place the last containers in the refrigerator and freezer he asks, "Why do you think you're going home?"

"I was bitten by a vampire who was not the King… I am disqualified now… soiled goods, right?" As he closes the freezer door, he turns to look at me. Then his eyes wander over the room and end on the nightstand. He walks over and picks up the forgotten envelope and hands it to me.

"I think you should read this. Make sure you pin your charm back on. It's still on the nightstand in the corner. Good night, Sookie." I probably sat and looked at the envelope for at least an hour, long enough for Jessica to return to the room wearing nothing but smiles.

"I get to go home Sookie! The King wants me to finish high school. He gave me a personal check for $200,000.00 for my college education. He is not a monster, he is very kind. He gave me a royal donor's necklace to wear to help keep me safe. I will try to find your brother and your boss to let them know where you are. I will do what I can from the outside to get you out of here. I promise! I have to go pack!" And with that, hurricane Jessica leaves the room.

Her mind played the conversation back over and over, it was totally all true. He had Hanna grinding on his lap while he was sitting at his desk speaking to Jessica. He had one hand up Hanna's skirt while the other was lightly caressing her available skin. As Jessica was leaving the room she turned and saw the King rip off Hanna's dress. He pushed Hanna over the desk and impaled himself inside of her. Jessica stood still and watched curiously and slowly walked back behind the desk and stood next to the King. She watched for quite a few minutes mystified as his cock slammed in and out of Hanna's entrance. He motioned for Jessica to sit on the desk and he proceeded to fuck her with his fingers slowly while still slamming himself over and over into Hanna. He bit Jessica on her neck as she came and took two mouthfuls of her blood then kissed her cheek. He pulled his fingers out of her and whispered for her to go. He licked one finger clean and then the other. As Jessica left the room he winked at her and began to roughly pull Hanna's hair and slammed his cock into her at a lightning speed. Hanna seemed oblivious that anything else was even happening. Jessica closed the office door as she heard Hanna scream out with her own release.

As I come back to reality, I look at the envelope again. I should just open it. After all, it's just paper. What harm can it cause me? I have no reason to be frightened. Taking it in my hands I can feel that the paper is of a high quality. The hand writing is clear and elegant.

_~~Sookie~~ I hope this letter finds you better than when I left you. Please accept my personal apology for your attack earlier this evening. As a guest here within my palace you should have been safe. Rest well in the knowledge that all those who have harmed you will be punished this evening. If I find time in the coming days I will visit you soon. I deeply regret the manner in which you were brought here. I wish to know you better. Please allow us the chance to know each other; I believe it would be very good for the both of us. Heal well and Dream of Me. ~~Eric Northman, King of Louisiana._

During my sleep I did indeed dream of the King. At one point I swear I woke up and saw him in my room by the locked door. Another time I thought I was sleeping in his arms using his bare chest and shoulder as a pillow. The next day I woke up and found a vase filled with daisy's and baby pink roses. The attached card was in the same hand writing as the letter. It said, 'You're in my waking thoughts. ~E'

Holy cow! I just flowers from the King!

**AN: Thanks for taking the time to read my story. Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome.**

**5/18/12**


	5. Chapter 5

**First off on this Memorial Day Weekend, I need to say Thank You to the veterans and service men and women who sacrifice so much for my freedom!**

**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you all so much for the alerts, PM's and reviews to my little story! It truly makes my soul sing when I get an alert for one of my stories… **

**I just got back to my computer from a long week of work and a weekend visiting my 91 year young Gran (no internet access of course) and had to take care of a few items, but here I am with a new post!**

**I have no beta, any mistakes are my own! I own nothing, don't sue!**

**A little taste of Viking is next… he started out whispering in my ear, then it became poking until I relented and gave him his voice….**

Chapter 5 ~~EPOV~~

Out of the four dozen or so new donors I have chosen to keep thirteen. The only one I have not completely had as I wish is my little one, Sookie. For an unknown reason I have felt a pull toward her that I just cannot explain. The night she was attacked I rose, showered, and seemed to move on autopilot down to the Doctor's hall. I just entered the hall when I saw the attack occur. I felt like I was watching the horror in slow motion.

The girl, Sookie, was and is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. When the newborn vampire sunk his fangs into her neck and ripped her delicate flesh open so voraciously, it seemed to unleash a protective streak inside of me unlike anything I have ever experienced before. After ensuring the guards had the disaster under control I turned to see Sookie collapsed on the floor and on the edge of death. She looked deathly pale, almost gray, but there was a light in her eyes that told me she was a fighter. I carried the girl into Doctor Ludwig's office and lay with her in my arms on the over-sized leather sofa. I immediately began licking the wounds and found her blood to be… truly… mesmerizing. I could taste so much in it, joy, sadness, innocence, and of all things, sunshine. As I was tending to the wound I could tell that the bleeding had stopped, but the scarring would be horrible.

While I lay protectively over Sookie, I licked her skin clean; she was in and out of consciousness. I have no idea what or how much she understood or what she now remembers. I know that she was in some pain because she occasionally moaned out whenever she was touched by anyone other than me. Even now a part of me revels in that fact; her unconscious body trusted my touch, but no other. After about an hour Quinn returned to the office from the dungeons. I asked him nothing, he knows what I expect to be done in such cases. After a long glance at me and my lovely bundle he simply nods to me and begins a heated discussion with Doctor Ludwig. As the voices escalate I grew concerned that they would disturb Sookie. In my thousand plus years I have not cared about anyone but myself, Pam and Godric. What is it about this girl?

In order to get the quiet that my little one needs to heal, I release a low growl and hiss from my chest with my fangs bared for effect. It instantly achieves my desired intent. I slowly released my hold on Sookie slightly so that Doctor Ludwig could examine her. In her brilliance, the Doctor suggests a drop or two of vampire blood would prevent any permanent damage to Sookie. I don't know why I never thought of it. There is only one vampire in the palace that has blood stronger than my own, Godric. While I am lost in my thoughts the Doctor returns from the back storage area of the office with a small bottle that has a stopper in the top of it. Before the Doctor got within ten feet of us, I bit into my wrist and watched as my blood and life force dripped into Sookie's mouth. After approximately a tablespoon of blood is in her mouth her gag reflex caused her to swallow. Almost immediately I began to feel it, a bond. As my blood slowly circulated into her body the bond grew stronger and stronger. The shock of it caused me to take an unnecessary deep breathe. Once the Doctor was certain that moving Sookie would be safe for her I carried her back to the donor wing and directly into her room.

Once in the room I immediately noticed one of my long locked private entrances to the donor wing. My inner beast became almost giddy with the various possibilities it conjured up. I ordered the guards to remove the other donors from the room, I wanted Sookie to be completely alone and isolated at night. With the bond in place, I used it to influence her dreams and desires. I hope that her attraction to me will increase as mine has for her. I have enjoyed being sneaky and devious the last few nights immensely.

On most nights after dealing with state business, and having a light snack that I often found to be less than appealing, let alone sexually repugnant, I made my way through my private tunnels to watch Sookie sleep. The scent in her room is intoxicating, even more so now that she has had a bit of my blood. My fangs ache to slide into her sweet flesh to feast on her blood, but I know I have a lot of trust to build with her. I have had flowers, clothing, and various trinkets sent to her. I managed one painful night of lying in her bed. It was painful because my fangs and cock were being denied their ultimate goal. Everything about Sookie tantalizes me; the curve of her hips, her slender waist, her full breasts, her beautiful long blonde hair, and her luscious mouth. I long to interact with her when she is awake.

I know that she was abducted and brought here. Those damn inbred panthers from Hotshot are worthless. They literally did the exact opposite of what was asked of them. Pam enjoyed breaking their paws and slowly killing them one by one. I would have handled some of it myself, but I was busy running my kingdom and torturing the newborn vampire who dared to touch what is MINE! I plan on slowly draining that little bastard dry before staking him. Since the maker is dead there is no payment to be made, just my enjoyment and bloodlust. Since I am King, nobody will tell me to stop; nobody to tell me I have gone too far in my torture. I love being King! There are some definite perks that come with power.

There are also a few downsides to having power and position. I have little privacy and time to myself. I spend most of my time basically resolving petty squabbles and brokering deals with other supernaturals. Tonight is no different. I have a meeting with a very powerful supernatural attorney, who I have personally used before, but this time his visit is on behalf of a client of his. That is all I know regarding the meeting.

Desmond Cataliades is a demon, who also happens to be an attorney who specializes in vampire law. I really hope that he is not here on behalf of Freyda. I have told her and her representatives repeatedly that there will be no extension of our marriage contract. It is completely over as far as I am concerned. I will ask Godric to attend the meeting with me, as I have Pam busy with the palace remodel and purchasing my gifts for Sookie.

With the buzz of my cell phone, my Kingly duties begin for the night. Other than my meeting with Cataliades, I have nothing major on my plate except to discuss the plans for the upcoming Sherriff's ball. Knowing that, I shower and dress quickly and head out to find Godric.

Upon entering his multi-room sweet, I find him in his library feeding and fucking at the center table on one of his regular donors. "Eric, my child… Would you like to join in my fun? We have not shared a donor in quite some time." Godric does not break his rhythm while he slams himself into the young brunette over and over again. As enticing as it would be to lose myself to my cock, I have not the time to do so.

I smirk at his wide grin and respond, "As tempting as that offer is Master, I came here to ask you to a meeting with Cataliades. She does smell decent enough, perhaps I will taste he if you allow? I have not eaten yet this evening. How is her mouth? Does she use it well?" Perhaps I have a moment for a quick blowjob, if she has the ability. I have found that it is a skill that not every donor has. I prefer that I be able to bury my cock deep in the throat when I have my release, but most donors have a gag reflex that interferes. Almost nothing beats emptying my load deep down the warm wet tight throat of a donor when the tip of their tongue is licking at my shaft and sack. I lick my lips at the possibility of releasing some of my stress.

"I regret my dear Eric that you would not get past her lips. This one has had silicone implanted in her lips. They look nice and pouty, but they feel dreadful when wrapped around your cock. It almost feels lumpy." Godric frowns when he finishes his statement, pulls out of the donor, and then empties himself on her chest. "Her breasts are not much better. I really do not know why I continue to keep this one." With that he leaves the library and heads off to his shower.

I watch the donor as she lay on the table completely spent and breathing heavily. When she realizes I am looking at her, she attempts an awkward attempt to seduce me by taking one finger and slowly wiping Godric's release up and licking and sucking it off her finger. I walk over to her and can smell her arousal; it sickens me. I take her hand from her mouth and stretch it up to my mouth. I then take a moment to swallow my nausea, extend my fangs, and bit into her wrist. Not caring if it causes her pain or not, after two mouthfuls I am done. I glare down at the whore as she rubs her thighs together and grinds her pelvis trying to find her desired friction. "What is your name?" I need to know so that I can ensure that she is glamored and sent to Oklahoma with the others. I firmly believe that Godric is done with this one.

The blood-sack of silicone smiles at me, "Yvetta… How may I pleasure you?" She has no shame. My maker's release still coats her chest and she thinks I find this attractive, she must be insane.

"It would please me greatly if you would clean yourself up, get dressed, go down to the common donor area, and never remember a single moment that you have spent inside these rooms." I see her eyes dilate as I continue to force my glamour into her weak mind. "Go now." As Yvetta closes the outer door behind her, Godric returns to my side.

"Thank you, Eric. I always hate using glamour to send them away. I don't enjoy erasing memories like I used to. Humans are so fragile." Godric is dressed in his usual linen shirt and pants with leather sandals. I think I picked up my love of flip flops from my maker. There is something to be said for easy to wear casual footwear, especially when at home. I have so many occasions when formal attire is required that I cherish my time in jeans and tank tops.

As Godric and I arrive at one of the small warded conference rooms for the meeting, we see Doctor Ludwig and Mr. Cataliades at the other end of the hall in a brief conversation. The attorney hands what looks to be a business card and a large 8x10 sized leather pouch to the Doctor who then nods and leaves. I shall have to think about that exchange later. The Doctor and Mr. Cataliades both have many sources for information at their fingertips. Perhaps I can get some information about the mysterious charm from Mr. Cataliades. I have not seen it around the neck of any of my donors yet. Nor have I seen Sookie wearing it either, and I have been close enough while she slept that I would have seen it.

Upon seeing Godric and I, Mr. Cataliades nods and walks toward us and the conference room with a stern look on his face. Once the door is closed behind us Godric and I take a seat as Cataliades places his briefcase on the table. "Godric, your Majesty. I am here this evening on behalf of a close and personal friend. His granddaughter has been abducted from the steps of her home." As he spoke I felt a knot of energy begin to form in my gut. The actions of those damn panthers just keeps coming back to haunt me. "Normally I would demand her instant release into my custody, but due to certain circumstances… She would be safest inside the walls of the palace. There are those that would kill her, and others who would use her as a political breeding machine. My friend's wishes were that his family was to remain hidden for as long as possible from the supernatural world. The protection enchantments around the family dissolved when the grandmother died. My highest priority is the safety of the girl and of one other child in the family. Your only concern is the safety and wellbeing of the girl. I will see to the safety of the other child."

So the attorney seems to be giving me a girl that is already here within the palace walls. How nice of him. "Can you tell me the name of the girl? I will need to make special arrangements for her safety."

Mr. Cataliades appears to be thinking about something for a long while. It almost seems like he is weighing his pros and cons. He opens his mouth to speak and then closes it. The demon finally sits down after taking a few deep breathes. I have never seen the attorney appear this agitated before. He obviously is personally invested with this family. Perhaps he needs reassurances from me? "Neither Godric or I will speak of what you have and will tell us. You know we are honorable vampires; otherwise you would not want the girl to remain here. Is that not still correct?"

The demon clears his throat and nods his reassurance to us. "Her name is Sookie Stackhouse. Her given name in our world is Susannah Stackhouse-Brigant. She is the granddaughter of my best friend, the late Prince Fintan Brigant. The Princess is ignorant of all of this. She has the essential spark. As far as she knows she is human with an odd quirk. The longer it stays that way the safer it will be for her." I watch in shock as the attorney rises from his seat and collects his briefcase. My little one… my Sookie… a Princess? She is the one that the locket must belong to.

I do not know how long I have sat here stunned by this new knowledge. This is a potential disaster! Sookie has been abducted and attacked all within the last few weeks. Surely she will forgive me after all of the gifts I have sent her. Right?

**AN: Sorry for the delay in posting… Thanks for reading. As always reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome.**

**5/28/12**


	6. Chapter 6

**Epic review response failure this week on my behalf, I am very sorry. Thank you for the reviews and alerts, they mean a great deal to me.**

**I have no beta, all mistakes are my own. I own nothing, don't sue!**

Chapter 6

To say I have slept well over the last few days would be a gross exaggeration. I've had multiple sexually frustrating dreams that featured the King. All of the dreams started with conversation, kissing, and touching. More often than not the physical aspects of the dreams progressed further and further with each dream; each and every time recently I would wake up just before the King was able to penetrate my center.

Today was no different. His hands teased my nipples drawing them to painful peaks. He nibbled, licked and sucked on my breasts until I was lost to oblivion. While the King dined on my breasts, his hands roamed my body and eventually found my hips and center. Initially his fingers ghosted through my lower lips and then his long skilled fingers found their target and one slid into my center. He moaned in pleasure. He slowly worked his finger in and out of me while looking deeply into my eyes. I felt my release nearing and the King put another finger inside of me, stretching me further than ever before. As my body adjusted, the King kissed me deeply. Just as I felt my release begin I was woken up by Doctor Ludwig.

"Good afternoon child. You are looking much better. I think you can cut back on the vitamins. Take one when you wake up and another before you goes to sleep." Finally! It was getting ridiculous setting an alarm just to take vitamins all the time. "Your skin color looks much better. Have you spent much time outside at the pool?" I know that tanning is bad for people, I do. Since I don't smoke, drink, or do drugs, tanning is my one vice… well that and my coffee.

"I find it very peaceful to be outside, especially since most of the other girls stay up all night hoping to be sent for by the King. It's like I have the entire donor's area to myself." Now that the King has finished evaluating the donors and sent most of them home, things have seemed to have slowed down. I think half of the rejects didn't make it past the interviews with his lieutenants, let alone get near the King… They each said it was something about their smell? I don't know what that could mean, not that I care either. "There's what, a dozen of them left? Most of them complain because they share a room with someone else. Like a thousand square feet isn't enough room for two girls to share! I picked up that some of their houses aren't even that big at home, where ever that may be. They are all so selfish." The Doctor looks at the pile of stuff sitting on the coffee table then looks back at me. "Most of the girls would literally kill for a beer, burger and fries too. I guess eating healthy gourmet food that they don't have to pay for or prepare for themselves is beyond their appreciation. Just 'cause I desperately want to go home doesn't mean I don't realize how nice it could be, to just be here and not worry about anything." I watch from my bed as the Doctor is now looking through what I have eaten from the refrigerator and making notes about something. "By now I'm sure the phone, electric and gas companies have shut off their services to my home. My credit score was already shaky at best, now it's ruined. If my property taxes don't get paid who knows what will happen. For all I know my house has been ransacked and what little of value I have has been stolen." I look over at the Doctor with tears in my eyes. She looks at me with sorrow in her eyes.

"I'll get one of my people to check on your house, okay? I'll even have them bring a few things here for you. Would that be alright with you?" She pats my hand and continues, "I have a friend that has occasional business with the King. They might be able to take a letter or two out undetected to your brother and your friends if you wish?" A letter is not ideal, but I'll take what I can get. Beggars can't be choosers after all.

"If I'm never getting out of this gilded cage, I would like that very much. Where would I hide them?" I don't like it here, but I don't want to be in trouble either. I finally feel invisible to everyone here, which is just how I want it. "Oh, before I forget… that stuff on the table over there…" I point to the pile of gifts that have been sent to me from the King. Dresses, evening gowns, shoes, accessories, and jewelry have all been dropped off at various times of day. None of it was asked for, wanted, or earned. I am not a whore. The guards won't remove any of it from the donor wing, and none of it fits the other girls because I am too short, or have more curves than they do.

The Doctor looks warily at me. "I see it, what of it?"

"Can you sell it for me? I don't know how I'm ever gonna pay my bill with you. I was also hoping some of it could be used to pay my house bills? If it's even possible?" I look at the Doctor nervously. I have little hope that she'll do it, but it's my only chance of paying her for all of her time and care that she has put toward getting me healthy, both times. "I don't want any of that stuff. The King keeps sending it. I'm not some common slag he can buy off. Looking at it makes me sick."

I bite my bottom lip in nervous energy. Please let this work out, at least this stuff could be used by someone else who would actually like to have it. "Alright… it will be a trick to get it out of the palace without any of the guards noticing though. The King pays me a very good salary to be on call here so you don't own me anything, but I'll sell the clothes so you can get those bills paid. I know it would help put your mind at ease. I can't sell the jewelry though, that belongs to the kingdom. I'll lock it up in my office for you." I watch as she puts the clothes, shoes and accessories into a laundry service bag with some of my clothes from yesterday on top of it. The jewelry goes into her bag as she pulls out an odd looking leather pouch and a small envelope.

Once she has everything settled to her satisfaction she hands me the envelope and pouch. "The pouch can only be opened by yourself and my friend. Place whatever communications you want in there and I will come back for it in a day or two while the sun is up. As you know, I don't want you outside of the royal donor area after sunset. After last time, that would just be tempting fate." She then hands me the small envelope. "That was given to me for you, from my friend. Read it and then dispose of it. Please do your best to stay out of trouble this week child." We both have a small laugh together and then she leaves dragging the laundry bag out behind her. I don't envy her situation. The Doctor has done what she can to help me get my strength back. There are times that she looks at me with pity, like I am a lamb heading off to be slaughtered.

Once at the small dining table I sit down and look at the envelope in my hands and open it.

_My dear Godchild, Our mutual friend has told me of your troubles. There are more than vampires in this world. Some of those other beings would wish you harm simply because of who and what you are. Please stay put. Trust the King to keep you safe. When the time is right you will know who I am. Until then, do what you need to for your safety._

I take a moment to think and then re-read the card again. I then rip it up into tiny pieces and flush half of it down the toilet and the other half goes down the garbage disposal with some old applesauce. Something in my gut has told me to trust the Doctor, so I will just keep following that instinct.

Now that my daily visit with the Doctor is over, I guess I should get cleaned up from my early morning trip to the pool. After that I will warm up one of my meals. The Doctor was kind enough to bring me some homemade sun tea. I plan on savoring each and every drop of it by the pool.

A few hours later I have finished yet another book. I can hear some raised voices coming from the common room. Based on the various thoughts I pick up, the King is here. I then hear a single knock on my door and then it closes. I open my eyes to see the King staring at me from the end of the make-shift hall that the closets make up. He then nods to me and continues to walk slowly over to me at the little seating area. Instead of sitting on a chair or the other end of the sofa he sits on the coffee table facing me. He is simply dressed in dark jeans, a black t-shirt and leather flip-flops. His long hair is damp. As much as I hate everything about this situation, I find that he smells absolutely divine. I lean back as far as I can in my seat and pull my knees up to my chest. I am really happy that I put on jeans and a hoodie after my shower. My sleeping attire would have given him the opposite impression that he deserves. I have no intention of speaking first. He came here. He surely must have something to say; only God know what that could be since we've never actually spoken to each other. I find a spot on the wall opposite me and look at it. After all, it's against protocol for me to speak to the King unless spoken to first. I have memorized that damn binder front to back to keep myself from getting into trouble. I find I can watch him from my peripheral vision well enough.

After a few awkward minutes of silence, and feeling his eyes burning my flesh, he finally moves. His mind silently hums to my telepathy. He brushes his hands through his drying hair and stops the motion, leaving his elbows on his knees and his hands covering his face. When he looks at me it's with a worried look on his face. I turn my face away from him; I need to maintain my anger. I always forgive people, my Gran said it was because I always wanted to be accepted by people, she was probably right.

"I sense that you are angry with me…" I smirk in response. The King seems to be master of the obvious this evening. Since he gets no other response from me, he continues. "The guards have told me that you rarely converse with the other donors and that you stay in here or at the pool outside by yourself." I noticed that as he spoke he looked around the room. He must be looking for his bribery items that were sent to me in his name; too bad he won't find anything left of them, every scrap of them is gone. He won't find my necklace charm because it's pinned inside the hem of my jeans and the leather pouch from the Doctor's friend is under my mattress.

The King rises from his perch on the table and walks over to the closets. Three of them are empty; mine only has the generic clothes that were supplied to me and a few items that the Doctor brought here for me while I've been recuperating. I've never had much growing up, so having limited clothing options here doesn't bother me. I'd rather burn in hell before I'd ever wear any of the stuff he sent me. I'm not some fangbanging whore that can be bought. As long as my clothes are clean and cover me appropriately, I am content with them. I continue to watch him as he stands in front of my assigned closet and stares at it and the other empty closets. "Where are the rest of your clothes? I have had many things purchased and sent to you. Where is it all? I… the other donors have ordered closets full of clothes… They are all happy to spend my money. Yet here you are, the most delicious and enchanting of them all, and you are wearing these… THESE RAGS?" Why is he yelling at me?

"I don't need or want a closet full of expensive clothing here because I want to go home. I have a closet full of clothes… AT HOME!" It feels good to finally yell at someone, I have felt like a simmering pot for too long now. I need to vent off some of my steam. Now sitting on the edge of my seat with my hands fisted I am craving a verbal sparring match. "I am not YOUR WHORE! You can't buy me things and expect me to just lay back and open my legs for you. If that's what you want, go out into the common room. I know every single one of them would be happy to let you violate their bodies in any manner you wished. LET. ME. GO!"

Ha! Now he looks like I've slapped him. As far as I'm concerned the arrogant ass had that verbal bashing coming. "I've never volunteered to be here. I have been attacked and basically held captive. I want to go home. Please let me go home." Now my anger and frustration has me on the verge of tears. I sit back, pull my hood over my head and take a deep breathe, ready to be punished for my outburst.

Instead, the King takes a seat directly in front of me on the coffee table. He has a sorrowful look on his face. The King tentatively reaches for my hands and rubs his cool thumbs over my knuckles. "May I call you Sookie?" I turn my face away from him feeling my eyes fill with tears. As I blink, I feel the tears fall down my cheeks. A cool hand turns my face back to the King. "Sookie, please do not cry. I can deal with your anger, but not your tears. I did not intend for my gifts to make you feel this way. I had them sent to you because I wanted to make you happy. Most of the women in my life enjoy getting gifts from me. Did you get any of them?" As he was speaking, his hands found their way to my face where they brushed my tears away.

"I'm not like other women." I brush his hands away from me. He takes a few of his fingers and licks my tears up. As he tastes them I notice that his pupils dilate. "I gave the clothes to someone who sold them for me. I have bills to pay or I'll lose the family house. Since I'm stuck here and not working, I had to make the money somehow." I notice a brief flash of anger in his eyes. "Don't worry about the jewelry. Doctor Ludwig has it all locked up in her office. I'm sure if you ask her, she will give it back to you."

Suddenly, the King is up and dragging me behind him out of the donor area. "I want you to meet my maker. We will find a way to make you happy here. I cannot and will not allow you to leave the palace. It would not be safe for you out there." Why does everyone keep saying that to me today? "Oh, and please call me Eric." As he begins to slow his pace I am finally able to keep up with him.

I am lost. I have no idea where we went after the first elevator. As we go around a corner to a new set of elevators the King begins to growl. That sound is vaguely familiar, but I can't place it right now. He stops and turns to me, leaning in very close to me and whispers, "I need to get my scent in and on you." He bites his lower lip with his fangs and kisses me deeply. Just as I begin to feel dizzy he stops and grins down at me. As he begins to move again, he wraps an arm around my shoulders and we head toward the elevator where I see a handsome brown haired vampire.

"Ah, your Majesty. I was just looking for you. I have made a few extra plans for the upcoming ball next week." As the mystery vampire looks me up and down he inhales deeply. His pupils dilate quickly and he begins to lick his lips. "Who is this lovely creature? She smells absolutely… delicious; and has the body of the perfect fuck toy." Okay, now I find him disgusting. As I go to respond, the King squeezes my shoulder to stop me.

"Mr. Compton, may I introduce to you my new pet, Miss Stackhouse." Okay… what the hell does that mean?

**AN: Thanks for reading! Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome. 9 days until the Viking returns!**

**6/1/12**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay in my posting. Real life has been kicking butt and taking names. My brother was hit by a drunk driver, so I left to help with him and my nephews. I also applied for, interviewed, and accepted a new position in a level one trauma ICU, which I will be transitioning to on July 9****th****. Needless to say, things have been a bit crazy. During all of that I lost my muse… I'm working on getting it back.**

**Thank you all for the reviews and alerts. The support means a great deal to me!**

**I have no beta, all mistakes are my own. I don't own anything, don't sue…**

Chapter 7

The creepy vampire, Mr. Compton, develops a shocked look on his face for some reason. A moment later it's gone, but there is something there in his eyes… "Ah, my congratulations on your stellar choice Majesty. Hours and hours of feeding and fucking to be had this evening for you I am quite sure. Did I hear you correctly sir, her family name is Stackhouse?" This Mr. Compton continues to raise my inner hackles, even the hair on the back of my neck is standing at attention. This guy just continues to gross me out. I really don't appreciate him adjusting his junk in front of me. I mean, have some manners and respect for those around you for crying out loud. "I knew of some Stackhouse's before my turning. Where is she from?" Hello? I'm standing right here you arrogant ass! I think I can speak for myself! Just as I was about to answer the vile man, the elevator doors ding open, and the King hurriedly sweeps me into the car. He pushes me behind him and into the wall of the car; a little too hard to because my hip caught a sharp edge of one of the handrails. Great, just great. That is gonna leave a doozy of a bruise. Apparently, being treated like a lady inside this place is too much to ask for.

Once the doors close, the King turns around. His bright blue eyes immediately land on me and wander down to my hip where my hand is rubbing it. "My apologies. I do not want you anywhere near that vampire. He cannot be trusted to treat you as you should be." The King pauses, but I raise my hand to stop him mid-speech.

After a deep breathe I can feel myself building up for a rant. "First of all, you mean it's more appropriate for me to be man-handled and bruised? He gave me the creeps. I would never voluntarily spend time with anyone, especially him after how he spoke and behaved in front of me. I am a lady and darn well deserve to be treated as such. For a southern born gentleman, his manners are atrocious. Secondly, what was that pet comment about? And third, you have no right to kiss me, let alone sneak your blood into me!" My anger had calmed itself for all of about a minute, but now it's burning again.

The King actually has the nerve to smirk at me! And now he is laughing at me, oh hell no! "Oh, you have spirit and a fire inside of you… I like that in a woman, keeps me for becoming bored." The King then reaches for and pulls down the zipper on the front of my hoodie to expose my neck and shoulders. "You are not wearing your donor necklace. Since I have not yet had the opportunity to spend any personal one on one time with you my scent is not on you yet. If my scent was at a potent enough level, every vampire in the palace would know that you are mine. If we would have had the passionate, primal sex that I have deeply desired since I first saw you, I am quite certain that I would have emptied myself inside of you many times by now and I would not have had to call you my pet. Our combined scents would have been strong enough to mark my ownership of you." His hand has now left the hoodie zipper and his fingers are lightly tracing a path from my neck to my collar bone and back up again. The sensation is somewhat calming, but I am still angry.

"I bed your pardon, ownership of me? I am a human being! Nobody owns me and nobody ever will!" My rant is stopped by the King when he places one long finger gently over my lips.

"Shhh… calm yourself little one. I meant you no harm. I was simply attempting to explain my reasoning to you. Although, I must admit, I am not in the habit of ever having to explain myself." Now he is smirking at himself. He continues his light stroking of my neck and shoulder and takes a small step closer to me. "You are a rare beauty Sookie. I look forward to spending time with you and knowing you better." His eyes are staring intently at my own and I begin to feel a sort of tickling feeling to my brain. He stops whatever it is he is trying to do to me as the elevator comes to a stop and the doors open. He leans down and kisses my forehead, winks at me and takes my hand to lead me out of the elevator.

Once at a set of double doors the King stops and looks me over. "I really wish you would have kept something of what I sent you. My maker is not as strict about appearances as other vampires are. Keep that in mind for the future please." He places my hand and arm around his and presents us to the doors and knocks three times.

I don't know what or who I was expecting to be on the other side of the door, but a young man who might be all of twenty years old opened the door. He has short dark hair, and is wearing linen pants and a loose linen shirt. I can see a few tribal tattoos around his neck and shoulders. When I look down I am shocked to see bare feet. When I look back up I see him look at the King with love in his eyes, and then he looks briefly at me. "Eric, my child. Please come in." As I walk by the fourth vampire I have ever seen, I notice that both the King and the young man almost seem to be purring. The King leads me from the entry hall to a small informal sitting area with two cream colored sofa's and a blood red colored chair that surround a simple marble fireplace. Naturally, he selects the single chair to sit in and pulls me onto his lap. "She is quite lovely Eric. Is this the one?" The King loosens the clip from my hair and then kisses the side of my head. All I can do is sit here and stare at my hands; I know from watching the news years ago that running from a vampire only excites their blood lust.

"Yes Master, it is. Sookie, this is my maker, Godric. Master, this is my Sookie." He has a lot of nerve calling me his. And why is he being all touchy feely with me? I grant you that his touch seems to be calming me down physically; it's just pissing me off mentally. I think he's doing all of this just to irritate me. "Master, I have a very troubling dilemma. Sookie is anxious to return back to her home. She also has managed to sell all of the gifts that I have sent her so that she had the money to pay her house bills." I watch from the corner of my eye as Godric takes a seat on the sofa to our right. He seems to be very relaxed. Godric watches Eric closely as he continues to pet me. "Do you think you could help me guide and teach Sookie in our ways and those of the supernatural community? I am concerned that her lack of knowledge could cause her to make poor decisions regarding her safety." Now the King is playing with my hair, which feels overwhelmingly good.

Godric leans forward and rests his elbows on his knees and looks at me. He looks like he is deep in thought as the King continues. "I regret to say that we ran into Bill at the elevators. He was quite stimulated by my little one here…" The King pauses to kiss my ear and temple. "I am concerned that he will now seek out Sookie at every opportunity. As you have no doubt noticed she is not wearing her donor necklace, an oversight on my part. I did not notice this fact when I brought her out of the designated area; due to that I had to tell Bill that Sookie is my new pet." This causes Godric to rise suddenly from his seat.

"This is trouble in the making. His history… Sookie, I will begin to teach you of our ways. There are few vampires as old as I am, I have seen and experienced much." I watch as Godric walks to a small minibar and pours two glasses of pre-warmed blood. Once he is satisfied with his beverages he gives one to the King and returns to his seat on the sofa. "You will need to instruct Pam to organize a few rooms for Sookie inside of your private living area…"

"I already have a room in the donor area, why would I need to move?" I don't understand, wouldn't I be safe in the donor area? Only a few guards and the King are allowed in the donor area. That vampire shouldn't be able to get in there, right?

As Godric finishes his drink he turns to me. "Young one… Your safety is the most important thing for the King right now. Mr. Compton is a very tricky vampire. He can present himself as a perfect gentleman if it suits his needs; he is very changeable. Now that Mr. Compton believes that you are Eric's pet, he will no doubt share this news with others in the palace. The other donors will no doubt hear about this and will become highly jealous, especially because they know that Eric has not had you sexually yet." I hadn't thought about the palace gossip mill. The other girls already don't like that I have my own room. If they think I'm the King's favorite they will truly hate me, especially after he just dragged me out of the donor area with a big grin all over his face.

The King sweeps my hair away from my neck and shoulder and kisses me behind my ear. "I can sense that you are frightened little one. It would be safer for you in my designated quarters now. There are areas in my living space that are more private than others that I can have converted for your use and needs. I will arrange for extra security measures and guards to be outside of your area to prevent any accidental and unwanted visitors." He now is nuzzling his nose into my hair and purring again. "You smell so delicious to us little one. Your scent is intoxicating to me. The younger the vampire the more difficult it will be for them to control their urges, as you have already experienced." That memory causes me to react with shivers and goose bumps. "As far as vampires go other than me, I will only trust Godric and Pam with your safety. Do not trust any other vampire here. It is imperative that you remember that Sookie."

"Umm… Who's Pam?" How can I trust someone that I've never met? I don't even know why I trust the King, but I do. He and Godric both seem genuinely concerned about me. I don't understand why, I'm just a waitress from a small hick town. I graduated high school but never considered college 'cause of my expenses and disability. There's nothing all that special about me. "Why are ya'll so concerned about me? I'm no different or special than anyone else. My entire home town calls me Crazy Sookie; believe me, I not worth the trouble."

"Little one, I will have you meet Pam tomorrow. She is my child. Pam is like you; very strong, willful, smart, beautiful, and sassy. Pam is very protective of me and does not trust easily, especially where I am concerned." The King and Godric both laugh to themselves. They are making me very nervous. When the two vampires realize that I'm not laughing they stop. "You are so dear to me already Sookie. You are strong and not afraid of standing up to me. You have no idea how rare that is. There are so many sycophants that are only interested in improving their personal position within the palace. Many of them tell me what they think I want to hear. I know already that you could never do that with me. I also know that you are not crazy…" The King begins to stroke my arms and I feel myself calming down more.

"If you are going to do so much for me and my safety you both should know why everyone calls me crazy…" I am so nervous, other than my very small family and a few close friends, I have only told Doctor Ludwig about my disability. "People are scared of me back home. I've had this disability for as long as I can remember… Even my momma was frightened of me." I paused to take a couple of deep breathes. "As my Gran used to say, in for a penny, in for a pound… I can hear people's thoughts…" And suddenly both vampires became rigid, cold, and somewhat angry. I no longer feel relaxed, but immediately feel my fear rising. To help calm myself I close my eyes and sit as still as a statue. In my mind if they are going to attack me I don't want to see it coming.

The longer I sit the higher the level of my fear rises in my body. I swear I hear frantic whispers around me, but I can't understand any of it. If I thought for one second that I could get away alive right now I would run. As it is, my nerves are making me feel dizzy and nauseous. The room actually feels like it is spinning. My skin feels like it is covered in static electricity, and my ears feel like they need to pop. After a moment my body feels like it's been sucked through a straw and then suddenly I feel better, although exhausted. When I open my eyes a crack I see that I am no longer with Godric or the King. I am in Doctor Ludwig's office. Nobody is here, the lights are all off and the doors are all locked. How the eff did I get here? What is happening to me?

At least it feels like I am somewhat safe here right now. I grab a bottle of water off of the shelf and carefully walk my way to the sofa in the back area of the office. My entire body feels like a limp noodle. Thankfully I find a clean blanket available. I guess I'll just curl up and wait to see who finds me… I really hope it's the Doctor. I have a feeling that if the King finds me he will drain me dry. He and Godric were so angry with me… I knew I shouldn't have told them about my disability. It's caused me nothing but trouble my whole life. What am I gonna do now? The longer I lay here on the sofa under this blanket the more tired I become. As I drift off to sleep my ears and mind notice an increase in traffic in the halls outside the office, but nobody tries to open the locked door.

**AN: Thanks for reading! Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome.**

**6/23/12**


	8. Chapter 8

**Your eyes are not deceiving you… You are actually looking at the next chapter, although it is shorter than what I hoped for, it is what it is. It has been written and rewritten many, many times. I thank you all for your immense patience in this ridiculous delay on my part. I have been off of orientation on my new unit since the middle of September, and I love it! I feel like a Nurse now, and not a waitress. I gave up a straight day position and took on a rotating day-night position and could not be happier that I made that decision!**

**As previously stated, I have no beta. I don't own anything, don't sue.**

**And FINALLY the next chapter of One Night with the King! Enjoy! **

Chapter 8

EPOV

"Godric? What just happened? Where the hell did she go?" I can still feel Sookie, but it's as if the small bond is dampened or shielded somehow. I have had multiple magical protective, anti-spy, and security type of wards placed throughout the palace over my reign, I have a feeling that some of them might be causing part of my issue. The bonus of all of the wards that are in place is that a few are anti-faery wards that should a faery somehow enter my palace, they would not be able to pop out. The faery would then become trapped inside my palace, and become a very tasty morsel for myself and a few of my closest friends.

"I told you to control your reaction better. You became so rigid when Sookie shared her secret with us. She probably thought you, or even the both of us, would attack her! She trusted us with her secret Eric… You became too cold and distant. I could sense her fear rising, how is it that you did not?" I watch as Godric paces back and forth in front of the fireplace with a worried expression on his face. "She became so frightened of you that she actually popped away from you. I bet she doesn't even know what happened to her yet… The girl does not know what she is, let alone what she could even remotely become. I fear that what little trust that was beginning between you and the Princess has been demolished." When Godric finally stops his pacing he sits on the floor with his legs crossed. He closes his eyes and takes a few unnecessary deeps breaths.

Godric is right, of course. I was so shocked by Sookie's confession that I all but shut down for a few moments. I finally snapped out of my trance-like state after she disappeared from my lap. "Why would she be frightened of me? I have never harmed her, nor do I have any intention of doing so…" Thinking about all I have learned about Sookie in the past few days from my sources causes me to worry even more so for her safety. "Cataliades said that Sookie believes herself to be a human with a quirk… She is probably panicking right now. We must find her. My limited bond with Sookie is muted, but I can tell that she is still inside of the palace grounds." It's good to know that the wards I have paid for actually worked; without them who knows how far away Sookie would have popped to. "The only bright side of Sookie's popping away is that there are limited areas inside the palace that she could pop herself into. I will only trust the Tiger and the Pack leader to search for her right now… Godric, if another vampire finds her…" I immediately retrieve my cell phone and send only the necessary information to locate the Princess; my Princess.

"I know this is difficult to hear right now my child but, you cannot allow this situation to distract you, Eric. You know Sookie is inside the palace grounds; we will find her. Focus on the needs of the Kingdom. Make your business calls, conduct the usual meetings, and feast on your donors…" Godric has valid points. I do need to call Russell regarding his bonding ceremony with Indiana. I also need to call New York and Florida regarding future conferences. I detest the thought of spending any time with Bill, but the upcoming Sherriff's Ball must be approved and finalized by myself or Pam. I do not wish for some garish display of power, I want something strong, yet tasteful; something I am sure Bill will get incorrect. Watching him twist and turn under my observation will be very fun though.

With a smirk on my face I respond to Godric, "Yes, I think I will pay Billy-boy a visit. Find out just how poorly he is planning the Sherriff's Ball. Perhaps his antics will lift my spirits." Godric chuckles his response in agreement with my assessment.

After a moment of levity, we both become serious again. "Fear not my child. I will search for her. Attend to the needs of your Kingdom. Nobody should know just how much you care for her; it would become more dangerous for her safety right now. Now go. I will handle finding your Princess." I give my maker a solid stare and nod. Upon leaving his private chambers he goes one direction and I head off to my duties as King.

After a few hours I have most of my essential paperwork, emails, and phone calls completed. The remainders can wait for later. I now go to play with Mr. Compton. I find that most of the decorations tolerable choices; the only suggestion I have is to include a few blood fountains of various types of blood along with a variety of the usually available donors, allowing for those few strict mainstreaming vampires to have their illusions amongst the few human guests. It is upon the suggestion of the blood substitutes that Bill seems to become twitchy. Rolling my eyes in response I ask, "What is it Bill? What has your panties in a twist?" It takes a moment for Bill to control his features, but I saw enough to know I'm about to be fed a load of crap.

"As you know, I have been working on this Ball for the last month. A few nights ago, Victor suggested a possible new blood substitute. He said it was most intoxicating. Victor described it as the cleanest AB negative bottle of Royalty with a twist. It seems that makers have found or captured an amazing source of blood. He had a bottle of this blood in his chamber and gave me a sealed pint of it with the directions to drink it once inside of the general donor's area…" I watch as Bill becomes physically aroused or at least aroused for him; it's sad really. I clear my throat and indicate my need to move on. Once Bill takes the hint, he finally continues. "Yes, well… The effect was glorious. I fed and fucked for hours past the dawn. It was the most delicious blood I have ever tasted. Victor indicated that his source would be able to provide a few bottles to him for the upcoming Ball. Victor thought it might be fun to have an old fashioned night of debauchery with the power base of our Kingdom and the very best of the donors after the Ball concluded…" That does sound fun, if you don't mind the fact that we would leave ourselves ripe for a takeover. That is a fact that Bill either is overlooking or hopes I will pay no attention to. As I pretend to pander the idea of a group orgy of Louisiana's most influential, Bill interrupts. "If you were to include a few of your new donors, and your pet to the party…"

I refuse to listen to Bill any further, standing and glaring at Bill he stops speaking. "Enough blabbering, you pompous fool. Anyone with half a brain knows that I. Do. Not. Share! If you and Victor wish to have a post party of sorts, have one… in your own chambers, and on your own dime. See to my changes." As I leave, Bill looks like I have just kicked his puppy. It now appears that I will need to be extra vigilant regarding the Ball. Do these fools actually think I would be enticed with some fancy new bottled blood? Even if it does sound like it is laced with faery blood. I have a whole new bounty of fresh donors, not even including the Princess.

Glancing at my phone, I see messages regarding what areas have been searched for Sookie, with no success in locating her. Upon arriving at my chambers, I summon Pam to me. While I wait for my child to arrive I focus my attention on Sookie and out tiny bond. It remains calm and muted, almost as if she is deeply sleeping. I find it difficult to believe that Sookie could be sleeping so deeply due to the fact of how upset and frightened she was when she popped away from me. I have a great deal of ground to make up to gain any trust back with her.

I must include Pam in Sookie's security. My child is young at just over 150 years, but she has the control of a 500 year old vampire. Her fighting skills are superior; her political skills are growing with each passing year. Pam is smart and sassy. She really was born to be a vampire. I do not feel I could have chosen a better child to create.

"Master? I felt your call… What is it? Are you well?" I gaze at Pam, who has a concerned look on her face. I indicate for her to sit as I pull up the picture of Sookie's necklace charm on my phone.

"You recall that a few of my new donors were abducted be those idiots from Hotshot?" Pam nods in response. "One of them had this charm on a necklace. Godric and I both felt and have since had verification that this is a fae charm." Pam continues to look at the picture as I continue. "The donor initially was unknown. She was severely dehydrated and also suffered from exhaustion. It took the Doctor almost a solid week to get her well enough for her body to wake up. Ironically moments after the Doctor cleared her to be a potential donor; she was attacked just outside of the Ludwig's office door by a baby vampire." At this last bit Pam gasps. I do not know why, it's not like she has ever met Sookie. Pam has never cared for any breather, whether the breather was my donor or not.

As Pam looks at the picture of Sookie's charm she asks, "Does she live?" Pam is also using her phone, I suspect to see if she can find out anything about the charm.

"Due to some odd coincidence, I found myself just down from the hall when the attack occurred. It took both Alcide and Quinn to remove the vampire from the human's neck. When I turned around to look at the victim I was mesmerized by her natural beauty, even as she lay dying due to the loss of blood. I scooped her up and ran her into the back of the Doctor's office; I ended up giving her my blood…"

"The blood is sacred Eric! You taught me that!" I cannot believe that my child had interrupted me. Before Pam can continue, I cut off her speech.

"Yes, Pam. I am aware the blood is sacred…" I pause to take an unnecessary deep breath. "I licked her blood from her neck while feeding her my own. It was a euphoric experience, feeling the bond grow between us. My little one is royalty Pam; a true faery Princess. Her sponsor approached Godric and I to assist in her protection. Now I am enlisting you as well to assist me in this task."

I watch a million emotions pass over Pam's face in a moment. "A bond? You're telling me that you've begun a bond with a what? A faery? How is that even possible? I thought that they all left to their realm a few centuries ago?"

"It seems that Fintan Brigant mated with my Sookie's grandmother. Fintan enlisted his powers and magic to protect his human family from detection by the supernatural world. He did not wish for his father, Prince Niall, to use his family as a way to breed future fae heirs to enhance the family line. There are also those in the fae realm who would destroy Sookie and what little is left of her family simply because they are not pure blooded fae." I watch Pam as I continue to tell her what I know. She appears mystified by the story. I can sense the dawn approaching. I instruct Pam to begin constructing a few rooms within my secure chambers for Sookie's use. She understands the importance of protecting the Princess as I have told her of the last long drawn out Fae-Vampire war.

As I go to my day rest I recheck my phone for the millionth time. No sign of the Princess has been found. Her room in the royal donor's wing has been searched and locked up so that no one can enter. My guilt over Sookie's running from me is growing deep in my gut. Little one, where are you?

**AN: Thanks for reading. Reviews and constructive feedback is welcome. **

**11-1-12**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all of the support and reviews! I am posting today because I work the next 6 out of the next 7 days…**

**I don't have a beta; all mistakes are my own. I do not own anything; please do not sue me…**

Chapter 9

SPOV

I feel like I have been sleeping for a very long time. My mouth feels like I have swallowed at least ten cotton balls. As my body continues to wake up I become aware of someone gently shaking me to consciousness. The voice is vaguely familiar, but not one I immediately recognize. Why won't they just let me sleep? I am so very tired.

"Come on hooka! I ain't got all day to wait on ya, I got things to do. Sook, ya need to wake the fuck up…" I try to turn away from the person who keeps pestering me, but my body feels like it's stuck in cement.

"Wwww… What?" I feel a cold cloth wiping my face. It feels wonderful. The water being poured into my dry mouth feels miraculous. I swear I hear angels singing as I begin to swallow the clear liquid goodness.

"Let me see your eyes Sookie, wake up. Come on… That's it… There ya are." I finally manage to get my eyes open, only to be somewhat blinded by the lights that are on in the room. As I begin to blink my eyes into focus, I finally see who has woken me up and am shocked at who I find before me.

"Lafayette? Is that you?" He startles me by quickly hugging me. He has tears in his eyes. I haven't seen Laf in years. He used to work with me at Merlotte's, but he left for New Orleans to become a chef and learn his trade.

"What are ya doin' here Sook? You of all people should get outta here… The palace is no place for you… Come ta think of it, how did ya get into Ludwig's office? It's warded an' stuff…" As Lafayette pulls back from me he looks me over from head to toe with deep concern in his watery eyes.

"I don't remember how I got here… I was with…" the King and Godric… "Oh Mylanta… I have to hide. They'll come for me. They know what I can do Laf, I'm in big trouble! I have to get out of here!" I try to get up, but my body is just not cooperating. It's almost like the more I try to move the more I feel stuck. I can feel my anxiety rising.

"Ya need to stay calm Sook. You're safe here. The Doc has her office set up as a safe zone of sorts. It's warded so nobody can hear what's happening in here. She also has other spells and enchantments set up that are more active like now for when the Doc is not at the palace. They don't affect me 'cause I have an invitation from the Doc to be here, that might be why ya feels so sleepy." I watch as he gets a new bottle of water and a protein bar out for me.

Yawning largely I ask, "What time is it?" I don't even know how long I've been here in the office. Thankfully nobody should know I'm in here from what Laf said. I wonder how long the Doctor has been gone for.

"It's around four in the afternoon. I was coming in here to get the weekly suggestions for the donor's diets that the Doc wanted… Now that I think about it…" I watch Laf as he begins to put things together. "You one of 'em ain't ya? I saw that one of the donor's has been sick and run down; they had a citrus allergy… Made me think of you. How did ya end up here? This ain't the life I remember ya wantin' for yo'self…" He unbuttons his chef's jacket to hang it on the arm of the sofa by my head. Now he looks like the Lafayette that I remember.

"Oh I'm not here by choice. I remember leaving Merlotte's after work and making it home in my car. I was walking up the steps of the house when the next thing I remember is waking up in a cold, dark, dank cement block room with Dawn and a few other random girls. Then I woke up here to see Doctor Ludwig fixing me up here… I have no idea what happened on those nights that I have lost…" I shiver as I remember all that has happened to me since leaving work that night.

"You look like you've lost yourself Sook… The shadows under yo' eyes worry me. I'm gonna call the Doc and find out when she'll be back here, hold on." I watch sleepily as Laf goes to the front half of the office. My eyes are feeling heavier than before and it takes so much energy to stay awake.

Before I know it, I wake up to both Lafayette and Doctor Ludwig hovering around me. "Welcome back young lady… A lot of people have been looking for you. I leave the palace to check on my other patient's for two days and everything falls apart." I watch as the Doctor laughs, and Lafayette smirks rolling his eyes. Wait, did she say two days? The look of shock and surprise must show on my face as the Doctor continues. "Yes, I said two days… I left the palace not long after our last appointment. Based on the frantic calls from both Godric and the King, they have no idea where you currently are." With that bit of news I release a breath I didn't even know I was holding. I am still safe.

As the Doctor begins to check me over, I begin to cry. I don't know why I am crying, maybe its nerves and all the stress. My chills return and I reach to pull up my blanket… On top of the blanket that originally covered me, I find my Gran's afghan. I look at it puzzled. "While I was out, I stopped at your home. As it happens, I was there when Mr. Reynolds here called me. He told me what items to bring immediately for you. The other items are locked up inside the closet in your room… Now, we have a few hours of sun still left today, I insist that you go out to the pool to get some sun. You have been without it for too long, it will help you to feel more like yourself. Is there anything that Mr. Reynolds can prepare for you to lift your spirits?"

Oh, I know exactly what I want, even if it's not on the general list that the Doctor approves of for me. "Laf… It's been years since I've had a proper Lafayette Burger. Nobody does it better than you; could you? I know that it's not on my list, but it's what I feel could perk me up, so to speak? Please?" I look at both Lafayette and the Doctor, practically begging with my eyes for this. Lafayette looks happy to do it for me, but he is waiting for permission from the Doctor.

"Ordinarily, I would say no, but you've had literally nothing to eat or drink for a couple of days now. You can use the calories. Add a bulked up chocolate shake to this as well Mr. Reynolds." I giggle with happiness about my meal, especially knowing that one of my good friends will now be making it. I watch happily as Lafayette nods to both me and the Doctor before leaving the room with a wink.

"Now child, how did you end up here? Mr. Reynolds said that you didn't remember how you came to being here in the office? What on earth happened?" She has a look of deep concern on her face.

I pause to think for a few minutes. "I really have no idea. I remember being in a room with Godric and the King. I told them both about my disability. The King… He became so harsh, distant and cold. I got really scared and closed my eyes, waiting for one or both of them to attack me. The next thing I know I'm here in your office. I didn't know what else to do or where to go. I grabbed a water bottle off of the supply, and a blanket and went to sleep here in the back area of your office. I knew if I went back to my room that they would follow me there."

I wait a few moments as the Doctor continues to check me over. "Interesting… Very interesting…" I begin to worry as she continues to look at my eyes and ears. "Hmmm… Yes, well now… I see nothing to worry about. Let's get you back to your room and area so that you are safe shall we?" Why do I get the feeling that she knows more about what is happening than what she is letting on? I still feel that I can trust her, but something just feels off.

"I'm not ready to see the King. I know that he wants to hurt me. I don't know what to do. There was a brief moment that I thought I could trust him, but with how he reacted to my disability… It's not safe for me here. I have nowhere safe to go now." As I move to finally place my feet on the floor, I wrap Gran's blanket around my shoulders. I could really use my Gran right now. I've never missed her as much as I do right now. I close my eyes and take a few deep cleansing breaths to calm myself down. I must accept that I am stuck here for the time being in this gilded prison of mine. "Okay Doctor. Let's go back to my cell."

As we finally approach the Royal Donor's area, I see Alcide at the entry. He actually seemed to do a double take when he sees the Doctor and me approaching the doors. "Doc… You had her with you this whole time?" I don't like the tone that Alcide uses towards the Doctor.

"Down boy. Where she was is none of your business. All that matters is that the girl is well. Now open the doors and let us in." Apparently, the Doctor doesn't like his tone either. When the doors open there are no donors in the common area. I can sense that they are all mostly sleeping. Thank God for small miracles. When we get to my door, it is open a crack.

"This is wrong… This door was locked by order of the King. Don't touch anything when we go in. Quinn and I will need to investigate why this is open. I locked it up tight myself…" The Doctor nods in approval, while I am just confused. Who cares if someone has been in my room? I don't have anything of major value. The Doctor did say she had some of my other things from home here, where is it?

Sensing my worry, the Doctor turns to me, "Give it time child; I will explain when he is done here." A moment later, Quinn joins us in the room and glares at me. I watch as the two men seem to be walking around my room sniffing the air.

Alcide turns to Quinn, "You smell it?"

Quinn nods and responds, "A scent blocking spell maybe? I picked it up at the door. It leads to the bathroom and back out to the common area. It's over riding the primary scent. I can't tell who it is for certain. The door lock was rigged open too." Out of the corner of my eye I see the Doctor looking around the area as well. As everyone continues to look over my room there is a knock at the door.

Lafayette enters with the best smelling tray of food I have ever encountered. "Hey ya'll… I got Sook's food here. Shouldn't we let her eat, shower and get some rest? I'd love to watch ya'll flex what the Lord gave ya, but let the girl be. She alright." I smile at Lafayette. I'm so glad to have reconnected with him. He might be able to get word to Sam and Jason about what happened to me.

"Mr. Reynolds is correct gentlemen. Let's let the girl be for now. Nothing seems to be out of place. Lafayette can sit with her while she eats. These two have known each other since childhood; let them get reacquainted for a bit." Quinn didn't seem to mind listening to the Doctor, but Alcide just kept looking into the bathroom.

"Something is off. I feel it in my gut. Please be careful cher." I watch as Quinn, Alcide, and the Doctor leave my room.

"Lord! Those are some fine looking male specimens! Mmmm, the things I could make them scream!" Oh how I have missed Laf! It feels good to laugh.

"This is too delicious! Thanks for bringing it here yourself. If I'm gonna be stuck here at least I know I'll have good stuff to eat when you're cooking. I'm so happy to have one friend here; I hope they don't keep you away from me. I don't think I could take loosing you now that I just got you back."

Lafayette smiles sadly at me. "Look blondie, I called Jason while I was cooking this up. He's real glad to know where you are, but not overly concerned. He said he had a date, which we both know is code for him chasing pussy. Now Sam on the other hand… He's pissed off. He said he followed ya out to your place, but was too late. When he got there, you were already gone. He has your bag and keys. Said he'd send me your bag and some other things and I'll make sure ya get 'em. You're not alone in this Sook. We'll find a way out of this for ya, it's just gonna take some time. Now, go get cleaned up so we can hit the pool." This is the happiest I've been in a long time.

Upon entering the bathroom I opt for a bath over a shower. The scent of the lavender bubbles is intoxicating. As I slide into the warm water, I can feel my body begin to relax. That all changed when I began to lather my shampoo into my scalp.

**AN: Thanks for reading! Reviews and constructive feedback is welcome.**

**11/7/12**


End file.
